Hot Treatment
by Juliette D'Ouverture
Summary: Kingsley Edge is sick and is treated by Juliette.


Mon Maitre went to the club and that though he could still make a fortune in germ trade. I was worried. Of course I had tried to stop him, but he had made up his mind and I couldn't really tie him to his bed. But then, why not? He acted like the little child he sometimes still was. He needed to finally learn that he served the underground best when he took care of himself and his body first.

Instead of walking the length of the corridor for the umpteenth time I turned my steps towards the kitchen. With nervous fingers I cut slices from every fruit I could find in our fridge. I boiled water that I filled in two thermos bottles. In one of them I hung a tea egg; the other I sealed immediately to keep the heat in. Then I found me two clean towels, folded them and rolled them up tightly until one end looked like a small funnel. In the last step I mixed a toddie and slung two velvet ropes around my upper thigh to keep them handy. Then I picked up my up and down the corridor.

Exactly 27 corridor lengths in the dogs that had followed my pacing curiously became twitchy. And sure enough moments later the front door opened and mon Roi stepped in.

"I told you I wouldn't be long baby." He stepped up to me and kissed me until he had to gasp for air. That's what happens when your nose is filed up to the rim with snot. "Ready for an early night?"

I turned around and walked to the cupboard where I had left the toddie to hide my grin. "Oui, mon Maitre." So far, so good. I had hoped mon Maitre would suggest a little fun in the sheets. Who was I kidding, I always hoped he would suggest some fun wherever, but today it was important that the suggestion came from him.

Mon Maitre took a gulp of the mixture immediately, before he looked at me. "But I'm afraid much of the work is on you tonight. As I'm unable to breathe through my nose everything else could be dangerous."

Ooh, that was even better. "Do you think that I should take advantage of the situation and do with you however I want to, mon Roi?" For a moment I lifted my skirt so that mon Roi could take a peek at the ropes wound around my tight. "Have you thought this through?"

I love how mon Maitre's eyes linger much longer on my now again covered thigh before he catches himself and nods. "Yes, I think you need to take full advantage of my weakness, mon amour."

"So," I turn my eyes to the ceiling, poke my lips forward and tip with my finger against them, "I think that can be done." As I walk to the staircase, I don't just wiggle my ass at mon Roi but also my finger, motioning him that he shall follow me.

"Hey, less of the Domme mademoiselle, there is only room for one ego in my bed," he laughed. But he follows. It makes me giggle. "Don't worry, mon Roi, this Domme will stroke your ego till it shines once she has you where she wants you."

Up in his bedroom, I unbutton his shirt slowly kissing every so often the skin that appears from under the material. Once the shirt is open and pulled out of his pants, I make it fall down his shoulders. I watch as it slides down mon Roi's arms and creates a pile on the floor. Usually I would now bend down and pick it up in order to hang it neatly on the back of a chair or over a hanger. Not today. I point to the bed. "On the bed, on your back. Now."

Before mon Roi can even move I hurry over to fluff up the pillows and pile them up to turn them into a comfortable back rest. My fingers shake slightly by the thought what I am about to do. It doesn't help that mon Roi grins smugly as he snuggles into the pillows. "All yours, baby."

His skin feels warm under my cold fingers. Is he running a fever again? I place a kiss on each knuckle of his left hand before I tie it loosely with one of the velvet ropes to the bed's headboard. Deliberately slow I climb over to the other side of mon Roi's bed, straddling his middle in the process, rubbing with my body's weight behind it his cock through the pants. I continue till I feel it twitch, then I pull my leg over behind me and start the process of tying your right hand to the headboard. Once I am done I look at my work satisfied. I know that mon Roi can shake the bonds easily whenever he chooses. He is still in charge. He will always be in charge. I just want to make a point. And for that purpose the ties as they are are perfectly enough.

"I'm right back." With a last kiss on the tip of the nose I am gone. I can hear you chuckle as I leave the room. While running I already shed my dress and jump into the nurse outfit I prepared. In the kitchen I pour the tea in a mug and grab the waiting tray. Back in mon Roi's room I place it on the bed next to him, before I mount him again. "I think, the doctor subscribed you vitamins, mon Roi."

"Did he now, mon amour?" his half askew grin nearly throws me off tracks. But when he leans forward to kiss me I put my fingers onto his lips what stops him effectively in his tracks.

"Oui mon Maitre, he did. And here is the deal: For every piece of fruit you eat without complain you can demand one kiss wherever you want it." So not to have to look at him I busy myself and pick up a slice of orange. "Shall we start, mon Roi?"

"Isn't orange only for half time?" he asks, but then he opens his mouth so that I can place the piece onto his tongue. I wait and watch as mon Roi chews and swallows. When he pulls a face I remember the fruit acid that probably just burned like hell in his throat. My hand flies to my mouth. I didn't mean to hurt him.

"So, where do you want the first kiss?"

Mon Roi puckers his lips. I give him a quick peek on his mouth and pick up some blueberries. "Open up for the next load of little fighters against the flu." When I look back up at him, mon Maitre pouts.

"Is that it? Is that all I get for eating my fruits?"

"Your halftime remark counts as a complaint so be happy that you got a kiss at all." I raise my loose fist with the blueberries in it over his head. "And if you don't open your mouth now, mon Roi, you will never know how good the kisses can get."

He leans his head back. "You know, I think I give this game another try." Obediently mon Roi opens his mouth so that I can let the berries drop in. When the last berry has safely landed I carol, "Yay, hole in one! High five, mon Maitre!" Recalling his ties I bit my lip. "Oops, you can't. Where do you want the kiss?"

"You can kiss my sore throat all better after the orange attack."

"Sorry." With the tips of my fingers I lift your chin a little. I bite my lower lip while I grin at you, then bend forward stopping only millimeters apart from your throat. Before I press my lips to your pulse I blow a little of my breath onto your skin. "All better now." I sit up and take a piece of apple.

"That was a much improved version of a kiss already, mon amour." He opened his mouth for the apple before I could even demand it of him. So, I let it slide in wordlessly, just taking my time to rub it around his lips in the process. "Where may I serve the next reward?"

Mon Roi points lazily at his chest from where he is bound. "I had a cough as well."

"That's true, mon Maitre, you had a very bad cough. It kept me up all night." Softly I place my hands on his shoulders and lean down between my arms. Kissing and nibbling I draw a line from right to left over his chest. As I pass them I bit his nipples, smiling around the softness of his skin. "That should have helped against this nasty cough."

Smiling at the feeling of mon Roi growing hard under me I pick up a strawberry. When he opens his mouth to allow me to drop it in, I place it between my lips and feed it to him mouth to mouth. All the while I make sure that I get my share as much as he gets his. I only let go when I know that he needs to breathe again.

"Does this count as the reward kiss or do you demand another one?"

"I think if you'd like to extend it we can say that it balances the bill."

Before I lean back into him I place a couple of blueberries on my tongue, taking my time so that mon Roi has a moment to catch his breath. Then I am done I tangle my fingers into his hair and pulling his head towards me I offer him the berries. He kisses me deeply popping the blueberries between his teeth to flavor the kiss. Much too early I have let to go of him. Damn you snot!

"I think the doctor said as well that you need to drink a lot to get rid of all this mucus. Taking one sip after the other of the tea into my mouth I make sure that it isn't too hot and burning your mouth before I pass it on to mon Roi in little kisses. I keep each of them short as I can see that the two intense one have tired you.

"Last but not least," I open the thermos bottle with a plop and start pouring still boiling hot water into the towels, "the hot roll."

"What do you intend to do with this thing?"

"First I tap it, later I roll it – on your chest."

"You will do no such thing. This thing is scalding hot!"

"Oh yes, I will, mon Roi." I emphasize my point by slightly bumping my ass into his groin. "I know what I do, this helps against your cough. And," I eye his tied hands and grin at him. "Stop me."

I hadn't even time to tap the roll once against his chest. In one smooth movement mon Roi and I had switched places. He however tied my hands much tighter to the headboard. There wasn't even the slightest chance left that I could escape these bonds. With a smirk playing around his lips he ripped open my uniform and freed my breasts.

"So you said that I need to tap this to your chest and then roll it over your breasts?" He probed the temperature of the towel roll with his fingertips. It was still hot as the name of the treatment suggested.

"Yes, but I for one don't have a cough."

"But you for one wanted to torture me with this and here is only one person handing out the pain."

"Not torture you, I meant to treat you." I sank deeper into the pillows knowing that no matter what I said now it wouldn't change me being in for it. The one grin, the one tease at the end had been the step too far.

"Ma petite infirmiere, I think in this case it was one and the same. But we shall find out soon." For good measure mon Roi added some more water from the thermos bottle. "And now I tap?"

"Yes," I replied through gridded teeth.

Mon Roi pointed the roll towards the middle between my breasts and let it rest there. The heat turning my dark skin even darker until I cried out.

"That's not tapping," I pressed out when I had caught my breath.

"Oh, you have to excuse me, it's the first treatment of this kind." And with that the side of the hot roll landed on my right breast covering my nipple that grew instantly hard. I meant to stay silent just because, but couldn't help a whimper shortly before mon Roi lifted the roll again.

"So, was this better? No? Let me try again." My second breast didn't take the treatment any better than the first. I was beyond resisting to react and tried to wiggle my way out. Mon Roi however, sat firmly on me copying exactly what I had done earlier including the occasional tease of my sex with his cock. There went nothing. And it seemed an eternity until mon Roi removed the roll again.

"Now, you said it needs to be rolled too?"

"NO, not yet. It is still too hot for rolling," I replied breathlessly eyeing the steam rising from the roll with wide eyes.

"Ah, we will see about this, mon amour." Slowly but steadily and without much pressure mon Roi rolled the towels from right to left over my chest. I concentrated on my breathing, working my way through the pain. "See, that wasn't that bad. So, let's repeat it." One more time mon Roi rolled the towels over me. This time he chose a path from my neck over my belly all the way down to my legs where he sat. I breathed right through the pain, knowing just too well why I deserved the punishment, until mon Roi slightly twisted the roll and pressed it against my clit. No breathing helped there and I simply cried out.

Mon Roi waited until I calmed down a bit, when he rammed two fingers in my cunt. "Now let's talk about who the Master is in this house?"

"You, mon Roi, you are the Master."

"And what are you?" Mon Roi twisted his fingers in me and as much as I might dislike him in just that second, my fluid flushed my lower parts like a waterfall and my body acted the traitor.

"I'm your possession, your slave."

"That's right. For a moment it seemed like you might have forgotten." Mon Roi made me taste my own saltiness. While I sucked on his fingers and danced with my tongue up and down on them, I shuck my head slightly. I would never forget my place.

"Good girl." He withdrew his hand and reached over for the lube. "But I think just in case I will bury my fist into you to make a point. Relax darling, I'll try a hole in one. You can high five me if it works. Oh wait," he eyed my bonds and chuckling he squeezed cold goo on my pussy, "you can't."


End file.
